Deathly Intervention
by Shiny Broken Shard
Summary: Being Master of Death allowed you to see the lives of all those that will exist. Harry never quite got rid of his saving people thing only now he's focused on other 'Chosen Ones' in different worlds and seeing how Ash Ketchum's life has gone so far he decides to intervene and help him, or rather her, gain her dream and still be Chosen. Pkmn/KHR/HP crossover and genderbending inside
1. Chapter 1

An actual story and not just random story ideas? I shocked myself with this. Let's hope the inspiration sticks around and this isn't too out there for readers to handle.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing in regards to the rights of Harry Potter, Pokemon, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn and thus no money is being made from this at all. This is purely for entertainment value and nothing more.

 **WARNINGS:** Genderbending of several key characters, major AUing of Pokemon canon, mixture of anime, game, and fanon for the pokemon world, mixing of headcanon for magic and flames from Harry Potter and KHR! as well later on down the line. To be blunt Ash, Harry, and Tsuna are going to be girls in this story so back out now if you don't want to deal with that. Also in this vein as you'll see within this first collection of ficlets this story will not have any of the popular pairings regarding Ash. Aka him with one of his female traveling companions, again if that isn't your cup of tea thank you for your time and hopefully you'll find another story to read and enjoy instead. Harry is also going to be a bit OP considering he's going to be keeping his magic to an extent and his knowledge of "canon" means he's going to be manipulating events to help his 'sister' be the best she can be while still being the Chosen One. Like wise Tsuna will also be a bit OP, mostly because she's going to get Aura (flames just in a different form) alongside Ash in order to keep up and survive when others from her world start to tip the scales from sanity into insanity as they like to do. Ash will be OP in terms that Harry and Tsuna are going to actually keep 'her' grounded and actually retaining the knowledge and experience she gains while traveling instead of resetting to factory default with each new region. I also warn that I am not up to date or fully immersed in Pokemon so a lot of key things may not make it in because I either didn't know about them, knew when they happened, or just didn't see how they could fit in. That and the fact I'm not going to have Ash retrace his canon adventures just with more ease like a lot of stories do.

If that block of text didn't scare you off, well I hope you enjoy what I have and get some amusement along the way on this journey.

* * *

 **Immortal Thoughts**

Death had seen and been part of many events and histories since being made as the last Concept to be Created, and thus the last to be Uncreated when Time was reaped at the End of All Things. Gaining a Master had only allowed Death to be part of even more of the actual events that glittered and moved about on the tapestry that Life maintained.

Another, more meddlesome, aspect gained from a young and wounded soul uniting the Hallows and thus being a part of Death for all eternity was that of finding Chosen Ones a distasteful thing to bear. Often times following along bemusedly as its' Master would click and disapprove when another young soul was chained down by such a thing, only intervening though when said chains were made by mortal hands or chains that were more like a noose then a responsibility to bear.

It was likely why there was nothing more than a slight feeling of amused and resigned anticipation when a whispery and clearly unimpressed voice in the very heart of Death's existence spoke up as once again a bright soul was tugged in a certain direction and a dream denied for the sixth time in as many years.

" _Well this will not do at all."_

It seems the Master had taken fondness to that of Ash Ketchum and Death watching as the Master tested and saw how the only real aspect of being a Chosen Child was to be there for certain incidents with some of a young [As much as one can call a being that will exist and live when countless worlds will be born and then die without being unaffected young that is.] godling's more mortal like children ran afoul of some event that could make or break the world. Well that meant there was quite a lot of leeway in just how and what this Chosen Child's path could follow to meet those certain moments.

Death felt itself settle to see what would change as time shivered for an eternity and brief moment as its Master abused the fact all souls ultimately belonged to Death to set things up in a different way.

 **A Potter Plot**

The Master of Death, who had once been a mortal child by the name of Harry James Potter, had countless centuries to get used to his role. The first five hundred years had been a spectacular temper tantrum and sulk when he had realized that because of a _prophecy_ being railroaded to a certain outcome by a headmaster that was far too invested in such a thing then was healthy, he would not find a Final Rest until Time was reaped and thus Death allowed to stop existing. Now he had spent lifetimes watching and learning just what his role in all of this was outside of being someone Death could talk to and just bother without them being a flicker that burned out too quickly to be of any comfort to the only being that would outlast everything.

Some of his attempts to use his new found abilities had ended less than well and thank all that is and ever was that alternate dimensions and timelines were so easy to break off and erase if he cocked it up to the point of being worse then if he left it alone. He blithely ignored the amused feeling he knew was Death regarding the almost infinite loop a certain Hylian had been placed in when Harry had still been learning how to actually do things in an effort to help another poor sod saddled with being the only thing to save a world that couldn't save itself for one reason or another. The three goddesses that called that realm theirs were tetchy little things and just made it worse out of spite he felt.

That though was then when he still clung to mortal conceptions and his old sense of self, and no Death the use of Harry to identify himself was not such a case it just made it easier in his mind to think of himself and not feel like a Dark Lord if he used Master instead. Now though he had sufficient enough skill in his powers that it was only an instant really to see just how many ways the title of Chosen One being branded on this kid's soul had royally screwed him over. More so when he saw how much it seemed to hinder and erase actual hard won wisdom and strengths from previous journeys in order to make him blunder into certain situations. Really, most of those things could have been handled by someone else without shoving the kid into them. Instead of it being a power to balance the larger problems it was dragging him all around to fix everything and cause the world to become...well lazy. And Harry could still clearly remember just what laziness had did to his birth world because it waited for prophecies and heroes to save them all the time.

So that had to go, but that could only happen if something was there from the beginning to keep the kid on track...Oh the godling that had to brand him with such had tried and Harry had to give this Arceus that much, he tried much more than most would for a Chosen Child, but it was easy to see this was the first Chosen Child not marked in adulthood the godling had ever had to see. Yet it had fallen into the same trap as mortal and godlings all had when making a Chosen and wondering why they crumbled so easily. The travelling companions were too fleeting and too wrapped up in their own lives to be actual support through anything and everything for Ash Ketchum. A sibling perhaps, but he had seen how easily that could be warped from seeing the inclusion of a mortal sibling into the dynamics that was the world with that child meant to somehow redeem the mafia from it's blood drenched history. Well...it had been a while since he had stretched out in a mortal shell, and well okay the thought of pokemon was something he would have fun with. Even if his being Master of Death meant he'd likely be stalked by Ghost types a lot while down there, but most of those were actually a lot nicer than ghosts of other worlds so he could deal.

The closest thing to cackling Death could do was felt in the back of his mind which meant that the idea wouldn't end in too much chaos of the bad sort, though likely a lot of chaos just because his existence still clung to Potter Luck when he went mortal. Though regarding such that made him suddenly go back to looking at companions and support, which then lead to something else that seemed to feature in most of these roads that would later become legends and fairytales.

Love.

There...well there were actually a nice variety of potential true loves thrown at Ash, that put more points in the godlings favor in trying to keep this Chosen sane and happy and not snap and become the worst evil in the land as some were prone to do due to stress and loneliness. But, it was still lacking because once again it fell into that poor trap that every world seemed to fall in to where those that bore children are the ones meant to be protected and sheltered and the ones that sire to be strong and capable of handling anything. Which while nice in theory meant that making Ash male had worked against him and the attempts to give him a strong shoulder to lean on and use as a shelter even briefly when things got too much for him to deal with backfired. Since to be blunt all those girls that had thrown themselves at the likely not as dense as he acted male, were hardly going to be the ones to decide to be the knight and pull Ash out of any depression or problem on their own. No they all expected Ash to be the one to treat them like a princess and basically drop everything to cater to them. Which would make them being a love for someone that would likely spend most of his life roaming about and being a catalyst for positive changes go up in flames within a few years. Amazing that water type gym leader lasted as long, then again the first two years was more waiting for Ash to grow into hormones then actually trying to make him realize he has such.

Frankly, in the bigger scheme of it the rivals had done more to keep Ash motivated and willing to keep going. Hell a few of them knew more about Ash then the traveling companions, though short of hoping for Ash to be bisexual than trying to guide him towards a rival for such wouldn't work. Unless he tweaked his soon to be sibling's gender that is.

He could distantly hear the irate mutterings of Hermione in his memories going on about sexism and scandalized yelling at him for even agreeing with such let alone thinking of using them to his advantage. There was also a bit of a small voice that may or may not have been past him in all of his Gryffindor naivety and brashness also yelling that such manipulation was too Slytherin to do. He promptly pushed those back in a box because in this it would make things work so much easier.

Girls were rarely Chosen because of those beliefs that only a strong male could handle such a burden, and yet no one realized making one person be a pillar like that and groomed by society that men can't cry or lean on someone else doomed such from the start. On the other hand a young girl who is trying to be strong and has the support of someone willing to shield said Chosen even for a few moments would keep them alive and more importantly sane a lot longer. That and no one ever expects a pretty little girl to topple evil empires. It also gave him a better means to tone down the more nostalgic aspects of Ash's nature due to the fact Delia Ketchum would raise a girl differently then a boy in some important regards. Which in turn would make the child more likely to be better prepared to go out in the world and not be duped as much as Ash had since Delia would caution young daughters about the world then a strapping young son.

Yes, that actually would work and doubly so since Ash already was naturally inclined to be nurturing and kind to pokemon. So he, rather she wouldn't worry about being teased for such due to gender and thus would do so more. Being a female twin to Ash would also help since he would also be overlooked, as well as be able to help and listen when hormones did finally rear up. It also meant the female travelling companions would be more friends then vying for romantic attention from Ash.

Home life though...even Death had frowned at what was there to work with.

Yes the being born and raised down the road from Samuel Oak had perks, but at the same time the isolation had not done Ash any favors. No real friends and only a mother as an anchor to invoke a feeling of wanting to come home. There was so little attachment, it was a wonder each new region was treated as a blank slate to the trainer. Something else to work on as well considering how many times only Fate had stopped an incident from ending in that young soul coming to Death and thus meeting Harry far too soon because of meeting a challenge with a new team barely tested and trained. No, Pallet Town would not due and despite it not looking anything like Privet Drive, it felt a great deal like it to Harry to rankle. The townsfolk were set in their ways and a young woman that had fallen for charm and thus gained heartbreak before realizing she was pregnant did not fit in well in such a town. It was testament to both Delia and Ash that their kinder nature was stronger than the whispers and two faced attitudes found in such small towns where everyone grew up knowing everyone for generations.

As much as Samuel Oak and, when he finally grew out of his Draco Malfoy like brattiness, Gary Oak had helped shape Ash to go for such a dream as Pokemon Master, the rest of the town made such almost worthless in the long run.

Now how to get the family out before Delia had a chance to settle and use her newly born children as an excuse to not leave when she knew she should. Doubly so now because Harry wouldn't it put it past someone to try and use the fact the young mother had two daughters as some leverage to get the poor woman to conform to their town more than when it was a son that was meant to be spirited and independant.

Fathomless eyes that still somehow cycled back to a particular shade of acid green they had once held in life, blinked in surprise when a small soul flickered for a moment in front of him. Small, but so bright and full of kindness and potential that had been shackled by Fate and thus always just a banked fired instead of the phoenix it could have been. This was why Harry really began to hate the entire concept of Chosen really and not due to personal reasons.

Though that soul had given him idea and well if it had decided it wanted to help then well he saw nothing wrong with such. Besides more chaos like this would just help balance out all of the negative traits he was going to manipulate out of Ash or so help him.

"Where to send you though is the question."

Because it was actually laughably easy to nudge things where this soul would be born to a friend of Delia's in another region and thus a call for support and help could have the expectant mother moving away and finding out her own pregnancy in an environment much better suited for her and her children. It was making certain the region and town was such where the spark that would make Ash want to travel could be lit and nurtured, but not be allowed to almost burn itself out in desperation to prove that Ash was not weak or ill suited to the dream chosen.

The little soul had been busy and had found the answer before Harry even finished contemplating it.

He was shown a region made of islands, a professor that was passionate, but young enough to be a parental figure, a school that embraced instead of stifling the bonds between a trainer and pokemon, and while it did focus heavily on fighting via typing and pokemon stats it wasn't in the same cold and clinical way as other schools like Pokemon Tech. It also started young enough that if a trainer started an island challenge a year earlier than what was meant, most would look the other way and only admonish if said child attempted an actual league challenge before the proper age.

If Ash in this iteration still clung to the nebulous dream of being a Pokemon Master, then having her buckle down and study, with the prize of getting a pokemon partner a year earlier then kids in other regions dangled in front of her, would help motivate and set the foundation for the kid to actually take a journey seriously, and the island challenge accompanied by her twin and best friend would be a good trial run of a journey so Harry could prepare and brace for the chaos that would be whatever would happen when their ten year old selves would land in Kanto.

Harry was actually looking forward to this mortal life as the little soul flew into the cycle of rebirth with a specific destination already tied into it. A pity only vague recollections of its past life would be recalled, but some Rules had to be followed in that no matter how much easier corralling Ash would have been with help from someone else that knew what it meant to be Chosen.

With how easily all of this was set up Harry in that moment of gloating should have realized something would not go as planned. Death could have alerted its Master to such but it only watched in amusement as its Master missed several other souls careen after the bright soul that had volunteered to help. That soul had made connections so deep it was unaware of just how entangled others from its first life had become with it, and thus there would be a bit more chaos and confusion when those souls attempted to find that particular soul again in this new life.

Fate was also likely having a field day since one world would have three souls touched by destiny for it to weave into certain situations. For now Death just watched and then sent a piece of itself to follow when its Master finally fell through the planes of time and reality. Considering the last time its Master had been mortal had been when he became tied to Death as the only constant companion for it well...

Potter luck indeed.

 **Placing the Pieces**

Delia Ketchum was kind, loving, and seemingly lit up any room that she entered. It was a no surprise to any that knew the young waitress when she caught the eye of many that hoped to have her love them in return. Delia had also grown up with parents that while they cared did not really know how to raise a child, and thus did not think about cautioning their bright daughter in regards to the dangers that is dating and experimenting. By the time they realized such they were both taken in a vehicle accident and thus no one realized just how naive of certain matters Delia was when it came to charming young men that promised her the moon but never meant a single word of it.

Thus when her first bout of heartbreak, a one night stand with a young man with a lopsided smile and dreams of being a G-man, she had silently moved into the home of her late grandparents in the quiet town of Pallet. More to get away from the city and the memories of a man that had played her like a fiddle before dashing off to the next pretty girl to catch his eye. She had no one to really lean on and help her.

In one life she would settle in that small house and learn of her pregnancy and would thus slowly make friends with the famous professor and thus convince herself this town would be best for her soon to be child then a small apartment in a busy city. In this one however, before suspicion of what that one night had caused, Delia received a phone call from a friend that had moved away a few years before to a new region. A happy face and a friendly voice a balm to a lonely young woman's soul. There was hours of talk as Delia gushed and gossiped with her friend who looked as if she was ready to give birth at any moment, and a friendship was reforged and made stronger as the light topics turned to reminiscences and finally fears as Mary admitted it was a bit lonely with her new husband away most of the year and trying to settle in a new town and region while awaiting her daughter. Delia admitting the one night stand and her moving into Pallet, and her fears that she will not find anyone truly to connect as the town was filled with those that had grown up knowing one another.

That one talk became a weekly and then almost daily occurrence before young Mary had asked hesitantly what Delia would do if she could live someplace else. From there the two learned and Mary confessed that she would feel better to have a friend much closer than a screen on the phone. Delia only took a few days to agree to try. Her inheritance and savings enough that if it didn't work she could still return to this little house and find a job to pay the few bills that would pop up. But the chance to experience life with her friend, maybe even become a godmother to the little girl about to enter the world had sparked the light in Delia that had almost gone out when she had settled for a little home in a town where the most exciting event was when new trainers came to gain their starter from Professor Oak.

Alola could be a start of something more for her.

* * *

This is something a little different then normal for me. A bit of one part challenge and one part joining the whole changing how Ash does on his journey to be a Pokemon Master bandwagon, just with my spin on it. Even the style is a bit different in that instead of chapters of various things it's small little ficlets/drabbles that connect to form a whole story. Hopefully this will keep me motivated to actually write it all out. Though where this is going to lead is unknown as I'm just going where thoughts take me outside of the guidelines used to set everything up. Some of the things I'm using in this story are as follows:

-MoD Harry

-Sibling!Harry

-Death as a Pokemon (Haven't decided which one yet)

-Genderbent!Ash

-Genderbent!Harry

-Rival or non travelling companion love interest (Due to my attempting to catch up in all things anime I'm leaning towards Alain but who knows)

-Third Canon merger. (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

-Genderbent and best friend!Tsuna

-Aura!Ash

-Magic!Harry

-Aura/Flames!Tsuna

-Having a pokemon team that is used through all regions and not just one. (Ash is likely not going to get the bulk of his canon pokemon and considering how I'm doing this he isn't going to catch enough pokemon to have his own army either. But enough to cover different typings and different events considering things.)

-Competent Team Rocket/Flare/etc.. (Aka I'm stealing a bit from Adventures where the organizations actually can be a threat. Though to keep things from going pear shape only a few will actually be anything more than a nuisance to the league as a whole.)


	2. Chapter 2

See chapter one for warnings and disclaimer. More groundwork to be set up before any snapshots of childhood prior to the start of a journey.

* * *

 **Early Island Life**

It took little time to pack her belongings and rent the little home to a young couple on a two year agreement. Mary's husband Marco had happily helped during his month of shore leave to help find a house nearby and be the one to ferry paperwork from the relator to the little fax machine so Delia could browse and sign off. Thus Delia's boxes had already been placed in the small three bedroom home two houses down from the young couple and after a tearful reunion and a few days to acclimate and be shown around, Delia settled quickly and soon found herself part of the small community much easier then when she had moved to Pallet.

A few weeks later Mary gave birth to a young girl they named Rayne. Delia happily became the godmother. However it had been almost three months since that one night stand by this point and not even Delia could continue to use stress as a reason for why a certain aspect of being female had not visited since then.

In another life Delia would learn of such by herself with a take home pregnancy kit and would have cried in fear because she was alone and had never taken care of a baby before. In this life Mary had came over with tiny little Rayne to gossip as the two had done every Saturday since Delia had moved and had noticed the puffy eyes and had ferreted out the answer. This lead to Delia not trying to hide such as long as possible or hedging and just not answering questions about the father and instead unburden herself on the shoulder of a friend that promised that she would help as much as she can. Marco had promised as well when he had learned once more on shore leave he now gained more frequently due to seniority and good work ethic. The young couple used this to help and give the young soon to be mother experience with little Rayne and what would have been a daunting task was shared and even looked forward to by Delia.

Her child was going to grow up cherished not only by her but by her friends that would be like family as well. Little Rayne was already shaping up to be a sweet baby and hopefully into a sweet child as well. A playmate and ready friend as well to go on adventures and share woes of homework with. There were also other children that were already taken with little Rayne and already shadowing her own door in fascination and trying to be helpful and polite to Ms. Ketchum. There was no fear that her reputation would shadow her child here like there would have been in the small and traditional town of Pallet where her youthful folly would have been used against the sweet baby she was carrying.

In a little house in a small town not seen by most of the tourists in Alola a young Delia smiled carefree and brightly for the first time in a long while. She had hope again.

 **Two to Name**

The word twins had echoed in her mind during her check up in what was her six month of pregnancy. One twin had been hiding the other and it was only now after a bit of shifting that the other had been noticed. Something they said could happen with twins depending on how they were laying in the womb the doctor had explained, even telling of a few deliveries where parents expecting one child were surprised by the second coming into the world. At least she had warning. That small flicker was what she held on to as her mind whirled. She had warning so she had time. Her small greenhouse and garden was earning her a nice sum of money as the little glassed in room held herbs and spices from Kanto and Johto that you couldn't find easily here in Alola and thus helped stretch the money left to her by her family. She just needed to juggle a few things and it would all work out, Mary and Marco had been a gift from above with their support. She could do this.

She couldn't help but smile a little when she remembered what else she had learned. The shifting had allowed the doctor to see the gender for both.

Two little girls to dote on and raise into little ladies with a sense for adventure. She could barely contain the excitement regarding how to name these two precious lives. She had toyed with the idea of trees when she had still thought a boy was possible. Trees had strong roots and little boys should be as limber as saplings as well. Little girls she knew flowers would have been logical if she wanted to follow a theme. Something in her felt though that trees were still something to look into. No one said only boys could grow strong, and a flower as a middle name meant if one or both of her angels wanted to be delicate and cherished they could be.

Yes that could work and flowers had so many meanings as well to play with. Though which tree and which flower for each child would be so hard to figure out. There were so many wonderful combinations when she thought of such.

 **A New Start**

In the early morning hours of May 22nd Delia went into labor a month earlier than expected. By dusk and within eight minutes of one another the world gained two new souls.

To the new mother both were perfect from the dark hair on the crowns of their heads to their ten little fingers and ten little toes. Holding them and seeing them snuff and mewl while swaddled tightly in their blankets had been enough to snare her completely and somehow she fell in love with them even more then she had already been before they were born.

Little Hazel Alyssum was the first born and was only half an inch larger and a few ounces heavier than her younger sister, Ash Heliotrope. Both little girls would learn years from now how much thought had gone into their names when they would learn the meanings of flowers at their mother's knee in the garden of their home. (Hazel would sigh deeply in the back of her mind as her life as Harry and Master of Death would make her name even more ironic to her considering how much people chased her for her fame before.)

Before that time though the two had a whole world to discover as they grew and gained their senses to explore said world.

 **Parental Professors**

Kukui (His first name would remain a mystery to most because he had never really used it even as a child) newly minted professor with a passion for understanding the power and ability behind Pokemon moves felt as if everything was finally going his way. His wife of a year, Burnet who used her first name on most of her work to keep it from being confused with anything her husband would publish, was making steady progress as well in her chosen field and both had settled into their jobs. With Samson Oak hinted that in a few years Kukui could have a spot as a teacher in his school if he wanted. It was a bit of an unconventional life, and if anyone that wasn't close friends or family never got an answer regarding plans for children well no one was willing to push just yet on such, but for both of them it suited them just fine. It wasn't like they were that far apart island wise, it wasn't like for couples whose research sent them to different regions where random meet ups were impossible.

It was likely why he wasn't as surprised as he could have been when rounding a corner to browse some of the local stalls he saw her also there. What did surprise him was her kneeling to look down and behind one such stall, selling freshly cut flowers and herbs both fresh and dried, while smiling. At first he thought what had captured her attention was that of a pokemon, as such was common for stall owners to have their pokemon helping or just lounging around said stalls and thus being living beacons for young eyes to see and investigate. Seeing two little bassinets holding a small bundle each caused a bit of a momentary shock before he smiled and happily inserted himself into the conversation between Burnet and the young mother manning the stall.

A discussion that became lively and free flowing when he learned she was from Kanto (His enthusiasm as he spoke of his time trying the Indigo League had caused the young mother to dimple happily.) and time passed and topics changed and somehow he found himself holding out his arms just after Burnet tucked her own in with the small bundle passed to her to hold and look down at.

When newly minted Professor Kukui of Alola had looked down into infant blue eyes already darkening and changing color of Ash Ketchum he fell instantly in love. Though it wouldn't be until he found himself gleefully taking a teaching position five years down the line because he managed to convince Principal Oak to let him teach the class that held the twins in it, that he truly realized how quickly he and Burnet had adopted the two, and little Rayne once they met her as well.

He may not have fathered any of his own children, but those three and the class he would teach would become his kids in all the ways that mattered so he never realized such a loss was actually a loss.

 **A Sky full of Rain**

Little Rayne Alouette Pierce (Her father was Kalosian despite living and working in Alola) was a sweet child. Many parents had envied Mary and Marco for their sweet tempered child that hardly fussed and seemed happy most often then not. They bemoaned such before falling fully in love with the large brown eyes and wild mane of light brown hair that would likely lighten even more as she grew and the bright sun of Alola bleached it to near blonde. The nearly seven month old was unaware of what was transpiring in the greater world just yet, though a warmth that later she would realize felt like a flame flickering merrily in her heart seemed to know and was amused by what was to come.

All she really knew was that the one that visited mommy all the time now brought two other things with her and she wanted to know what the squirmy things were, until the soft toy of an igglybuff caught her attention fully as her little legs kicked in joy as it made noise when she rattled it.

It would take until she was almost ten for her to wish for such simple times as she corralled the twins long enough to finish filling out their trainer license paperwork. And again when at fourteen shivery memories of a boy living a far crazier life then she was seeped into her dreams and the warmth in her chest sent a chilling message that such was in store for her again.

* * *

Names: as in the ficlet Two to Name I gave my reason for why Delia used tree names that way Ash would still be Ash and not Ashley or some other feminine name that has Ash in it somehow. Also when looking both at flower meanings and wand lore it was even more fun for me to make certain there was more to the name of Ash then just to fit a prophecy in the Power of One movie.

Hazel means Reconciliation and Peace. Which for Harry are things he likely needed to come to in order to actually accept his role as Master of Death, add in that Witch Hazel means a spell cast or you put a spell on me adds into Harry's magical heritage when he was alive. On Pottermore Hazel wands are as quoted: "A sensitive wand, hazel often reflects its owner's emotional state, and works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. Others should be very careful handling a hazel wand if its owner has recently lost their temper, or suffered a serious disappointment, because the wand will absorb such energy and discharge it unpredictably. The positive aspect of a hazel wand more than makes up for such minor discomforts, however, for it is capable of outstanding magic in the hands of the skillful, and is so devoted to its owner that it often 'wilts' (which is to say, it expels all its magic and refuses to perform, often necessitating the extraction of the core and its insertion into another casing, if the wand is still required) at the end of its master's life (if the core is unicorn hair, however, there is no hope; the wand will almost certainly have 'died'). Hazel wands also have the unique ability to detect water underground, and will emit silvery, tear-shaped puffs of smoke if passing over concealed springs and wells."

Ash simply means Grandeur but considering how heavily ash trees revolve in myths it adds a lot more weight to the name. It's an ash tree that is said to be the world tree that holds 'Midgar' together and it's the wood of an ash tree in many stories used to create something for kings and great heroes to use on their quests. A strength Ash needs to have considering how often in canon he ends up having to save the day. From pottermore about Ash wands: "The ash wand cleaves to its one true master and ought not to be passed on or gifted from the original owner, because it will lose power and skill. This tendency is extreme if the core is of unicorn. Old superstitions regarding wands rarely bear close examination, but I find that the old rhyme regarding rowan, chestnut, ash and hazel wands (rowan gossips, chestnut drones, ash is stubborn, hazel moans) contains a small nugget of truth. Those witches and wizards best suited to ash wands are not, in my experience, lightly swayed from their beliefs or purposes. However, the brash or over-confident witch or wizard, who often insists on trying wands of this prestigious wood, will be disappointed by its effects. The ideal owner may be stubborn, and will certainly be courageous, but never crass or arrogant."

Alyssum means Worth Beyond Beauty and is Delia's hope that Hazel/Harry that she will be loved for more then her beauty when she gets older.

Heliotrope means Devotion and Faithfulness a trait a young lady should have and hope that her youngest will find such in her future. (Also yes I did invert their initials to make their names, take that as Delia being silly regarding twins. Much like how some parents give twins names that either rhyme together or are close to the same name just spelt or sound differently.)

Rayne Alouette Pierce: Nine times out of ten Tsuna gets either a name that is or means Sky or just a variation of Tsuna in most genderbends for him. I wanted some connection to such without it being overly obvious and considering what we do know about Aura in Pokemon Tsuna likely would make some sarcastic comment regarding being named for Rain while using something that could be mimicked in some ways by Mist flames. Alouette french for 'lark' and well imagine Hibari finding out Tsunayoshi has one name that's almost like his past name. It also gives that 'foreign' flavor since her father is from Kalos while her mother from Kanto to mirror the Japanese and Italian lineage Tsunayoshi had in canon. Pierce was just chosen to make the name flow together.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again to chapter one for disclaimer and story wide warnings.

* * *

 **Bright Ash**

At the age of five there wasn't anything noticeably different between Ash Ketchum of Iki Town and Ash Ketchum of Pallet. Both were cheerful, energetic, and already fully in love with pokemon that would only grow more with the years.

The differences came not in personality but in how such was treated by those around them.

Pallet town had been small and isolated, and the people reflected such in how long it took any to warm up to the Ketchums. Which had lead to that Ash playing by himself for most of the time until school starts, even then that Ash had been mostly left alone, especially when the more popular child Gary Oak had swung back and forth between being a friend and being a bratty tormentor to Ash. This had caused the exuberance that Ash had for life to become more pronounced in a desperate attempt to be seen and liked, which only made things worse in the long run as he was seen as too wild and uncontrollable to certain adults. Add in that the only constant support was his mother and Ash's independent streak became large far too early and not properly tempered by the time he had turned ten.

Iki town was also small, but was not as isolated from the rest of its region like Pallet was. There was no forest full of wild pokemon between it and the nearest city. In fact Hau'oli City was just a brisk walk down a path that was monitored by a few trainer volunteers willing to walk and keep wild pokemon at bay from those going to and from the city or small town. This allowed the children that lived in that tiny town of tradition easy access to the wider world as Hau'oli was the major port of call for tourists visiting their particular island for vacation.

That more open and warmer outlook allowed her to find friends both permanently around to play with and just as willing to go in a herd play or have an adventure in sight of watchful eyes of trainers or trial guides, and some that were there and gone due to vacations ending. Some of those becoming pen pals in later years and giving her more insight into the various regions outside of Alola. Thus by the time school began it was more in line with the normal outlook of such for children since half of the class were already her friends and the teachers known in some fashion or other.

So Ash of Iki town was, not calmer, but more focused as she had more social outlets to drain her energy in and with her Aunt Mary and Uncle Marco two houses down and Uncle Kukui just down the road in his little shack of a lab and Aunt Burnet popping in from time to time there were far more adult figures in her young life to admire and learn from than Ash of Pallet had.

The different professors also had significantly different impacts as well when Harry stepped back and looked at the differences one day down the road.

Professor Oak had been kind and warm, but he was also always busy and being pulled in several directions due to his fame and knowledge having people always seeking him out. Add in a grandson whose feelings also had to be considered in regards to attention given to another child that wasn't related to him, and it wasn't hard to see that Oak had not been able to be as invested in the Ash he had known.

Professor Kukui on the other hand was young and new in the scientific community. While busy with his own work, it wasn't like the workload that Oak dealt with both in research and in being owner of the ranch to house trainer pokemon. Thus had far more time to allot to indulging curious minds that would tumble into his lab slash home to ask if they could help or watch him work with one of his pokemon. It was actually rare during the day for residents to not see one or more small shadows trailing behind the young professor on little 'expeditions' as he pointed out and showed them pokemon that had learned to live within the alleyways and streets of Hau'oli.

This Ash liked all shades of blue and while she liked some pretty dresses she would always go towards shorts and tank tops to wear because she didn't feel as bad to get those dirty as she would a dress when outside playing. Had fallen in love with storybooks and reading, but took a little longer when it came to adding numbers. She already knew she wanted to raise a strong pokemon team and protect her mom and Hazel from bad people. Rayne as well, though Ash didn't say such because Rayne said she was supposed to do that as the older one. She also looked forward to going to Pokemon School so she could be a smart enough trainer to make sure her pokemon were happy and the best they could be.

Yes, Harry could already see just how brighter and more controlled this Ash was compared to the life that had been before.

 **Thoughtful Hazel**

At the age of five something deep within Hazel had shivered and unfurled slowly inside her soul. A process done carefully enough that when Harry blinked dark eyes there had barely been a hiccup in the process of making Hazel of Iki town and Harry Potter one person again. It also helped there were about a dictionary sized list of Rules that Immortals and Concepts had to follow if they placed themselves into the mortal cycle of death and rebirth even for just one life, that made such much easier to handle. For though Harry was Hazel and Hazel was Harry, for the most part it was Hazel that ran the show and Harry mostly observed, mentally commentated to himself about things, and gave slight nudges to keep things from ending in disaster and such.

Hazel who at five liked the colors red and purple, and thought pokemon performances were boring but contests were okay. [Both Ketchum girls were about two steps away from being battle nuts but still remained on the saner side of such then others that would go on to become champions and elite four members.] A little girl who loved numbers more than spelling words, and if she could get away with it would live in nothing but sundresses with bike shorts underneath and sturdy sandals to run around in. Hazel who had a best friend in Rayne but was Bestest with Ash, because they were twins so they had to be bestest friends which was more than best friends, and was certain Uncle Kukui was a superhero in disguise.

One thing Hazel and Harry agreed on wholeheartedly was that their mother was the most loving woman in the world.

 **Mirror Image**

There were only a handful of people able to tell the twins apart at a glance, and fewer still that could do so without using their favorite colors or prefered clothing to do so. Both had ebony black hair that when allowed to do as it please would stick up and curl in wild ways around their faces. Which was why most often it was usually kept up in braids or high ponytails. Both had the same brown eyes, heart shaped faces, and small wiry frames that would likely mature into what would be considered petite by most people.

The key differences were tiny details you would only notice if you were looking for such. Hazel's eyes slanted just a little more than Ash thus were more almond then oval in shape. Ash had an actual button nose while Hazel's had a little upward tilt at the end. Hazel was always a shade or two lighter than Ash despite both constantly being out and about in the bright Alola sunshine, and while Ash was right handed Hazel was left.

Their mother, Uncle Kukui, and Aunt Burnet could tell even when their backs were turned who was who; Uncle Marco and Aunt Mary were only a few seconds slower in figuring it out then the other three.

Rayne could also tell them instantly apart, but considering Rayne was banned early on from ever being the seeker in hide and seek that wasn't hard to imagine. Rayne could find anyone anywhere, no matter how good of a hiding spot they had.

Something deep within Hazel that was Harry twitched when what that meant started to trickle in.

 **Windows to the Soul**

Many who had known Harry when he actually was Harry, and not an eternal companion for Death who would never admit to being lonely, would have wondered at how he could easily go along with not only being a little girl but one that looked nothing like the parents that had died for him.

He would have bluntly told them to get over themselves.

Though in retrospect it was mostly because of several factors. For one he was _old_ by this point. There is only so many hundreds of years you can cling to memories of your life before they become nostalgic and blurred. Add in he really never knew his parents personally and it was even easier for time to heal that wound in his soul when he wasn't being constantly reminded of them by people. So no, it wasn't hard to not feel saddened that his eyes were like tree bark instead of emerald or that instead of being a clone of James Potter he looked like a mixture of his mother and the mysterious father that was never around. The gender aspect was more due to Death.

After his snit over being screwed over by Dumbledore regarding the Deathly Hallows, and about two thousand years of just being a companion for Death to talk to and _gossip_ about the lives of mortals and immortals with; Death had slammed him into the deep end regarding how to nudge mortals back on track of whatever divine plan was set for their world. Literally.

Suddenly finding himself in the body of a perky fifteen year old cheerleader living in California had been panic inducing at first. Though after the fifty or sixty random time of being the hunch or voice in the back of the head that mortals would get that would 'save them' from a bad decision Harry had gotten immune to changing gender, age, race, sexuality, and body type. So living out a life as a little girl didn't phase him in the slightest.

He actually felt a bit like he deserved this life after how horrible his first life had been.

Of course being more a nebulous aspect within the self that was little Hazel, Harry had time to wonder things and it was easy to think about eyes when they were the first thing to see when looking in a reflective surface. Or across the breakfast table at her twin.

Harry wondered how many hours Hermione could go on regarding her theory on why this world seemed to have blue and green, and every shade and mix of those colors, to be the more prominent color in this world instead of brown. Harry recalled how at least in the muggle side of the world you couldn't take three steps without running into someone that had brown eyes. While on the magical side grey to blue had been the norm but Harry was dead certain that was mostly due to inbreeding and some snobbish pureblood making a spell or potion to cause certain eye colors to be considered hallmarks of certain family lines. [The grey and silver that had marked the Black family came to mind.] Even then there were still a lot of brown eyed magicals due to halfbloods and muggleborns.

Yet here in this world Hazel and Ash were actually in the minority regarding eye color. Something Harry had sighed over, because he had at first thought they would be average in such, but Potter Luck. Even Rayne was more in line with this world as her brown eyes had changed to a bit on the red side of copper then actual brown and thus more common than regular brown eyes.

That part that was Harry twitched again when he recalled the ones from Rayne's old life who had red colored eyes.

 **Steady Rayne**

Rayne was seven months older than the twins, and was thus technically a year ahead of them in schooling. This didn't stop them from being a trio and thick as thieves as they roamed their town nor for Rayne to act as an older sister despite how little there actually was between their ages. When you're five and six years old seven months is a _really_ long time to your mind so it made perfect sense to them since Rayne was already learning how to add and subtract numbers that were 3 and even 4 long when they were still getting use to there being two numbers.

[Harry found the fact that double digits and triple digits were such a big thing amusing, even as he despaired over the fact that yet again he was part of a trio, and one of his own creation at that.]

The twins were always pleased when Rayne would prefer playing with them then the older kids in Rayne's grade, and a lot of them tried really hard to get the honey blonde girl to pay attention to them. It was something their mother and Rayne's parents had chuckled and said was just something that had always been when it came to people being wrapped around Rayne's little finger with just one meeting. Though luckily the attention hadn't caused Rayne to act snobby or bratty. Then again Rayne was naturally mothering, and was known to pick up strays from actual wild pokemon that needed a wound looked at to lost toddlers that got separated from their parents in a crowded saturday market.

It was that very nature that had made Ash completely certain that Rayne was going to grow up and be the best mommy the world had ever seen. Hazel agreed to an extent, because Hazel was firmly a mommy's little princess, so would always say their mother was and always would be the best mommy in the world. A deep part within Rayne's soul seemed to cry in defeat at such. The soul that had once been Tsunayoshi Sawada finally unable to deny the very mothering nature it had in its past life and in this life.

Harry should have realized that Sky like nature that was soul deep would be the catalyst for chaos. It had been in Rayne's old life.

* * *

Well we're slowly starting to see just what Tsuna's inclusion into this life is bringing about. It'll pick up next chapter and further in the story as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Well this chapter kicks off a lot of things and is also where I start playing fast and loose with anime and game canon to fit my views of things. Also more KHR! peeps even if only mentioned in passing, and if you're not happy with how I placed them into this story I'm sorry but it was how I felt to best use them. So fair warning they won't act the way you expect them to act (yet) because they're not really who they were in KHR and didn't live those lives again in this world. How that will react when they possibly start remembering mafia life is also still a bit off in the future. Until then I hope most of you enjoy their current fate and what that means in the future.

Once again disclaimer and general warnings in chapter one.

* * *

 **A Lackadaisical Rain**

Everyone in Iki town knew who Hau was. It was hard to not know the family of Kahuna Hala, especially in a town that was barely forty people strong.

However, for the twins, they knew who Hau was and even happily chirped greetings at him when they saw him, because Hau was one of those big kids that always was willing to give out a piece of candy if he had extra to share. But Hau wasn't a friend because Hau was three years older than they were and was two grades above Rayne in school, concepts that to a five year old meant Hau was too old to play with little girls even if he was really nice.

Aunt Mary at first cooed about puppy crushes when one day Rayne seemed to have gained a Hau shaped shadow that would follow her around. Something that had never happened before and an event the twins had no idea what to do with when an eight year old and a boy at that was suddenly helping them find pretty rocks or pushing them on the swings because he was interested in playing with Rayne and thus with Hazel and Ash since Rayne always chose the twins first in everything.

When Hazel witnessed Hau laugh a certain way and go "Maa Maa" to calm down an irate classmate in the school yard one day, the part that was Harry had a small heart attack.

 **The Mist Effect**

Harry realized something had drastically gone off the rails when Hazel and Ash turned eight and thus more aware of their impending Trial Challenge if they could pass their tests well enough when they were nine to be allowed a pokemon early. From what little of what would have been if he had not intervene Ash would have arrived in Alola due to a lucky draw for a vacation for the family and become a student of the Pokemon School due to meeting Tapu Koko one day.

Harry's spiritual mind suffered a migraine attempting to figure out how that entire time fiasco came to be considering Ash was supposedly still at the age of ten when that went down but there was no way a ten year old could travel and compete in six, eight if you count the Orange Islands and Battle Frontier, competitions in under a year. Likely some minor deity of time had done something weird and Harry was just going to pretend that didn't exist because outside of the logistical nightmare it also meant that a lot of the actions of certain love interest took on a shade of dirty to my soul to witness regarding their throwing themselves at Ash. Thank all that is and will be his manipulations had pushed that particular set of events into a minor alternate reality in the grand scheme of things.

But that was not the main issue. No Harry recalled that if things had followed that odd timeline before his intervention then several of those Ash would have had as classmates would have been such and not current trial captains the twins were feverishly learning about in order to be prepared to take their challenge and fight the totem pokemon they raised. That meant something had tilted sideways that he hadn't expected.

The arrival of another family from Kanto, moving into the little house near Uncle Kukui's lab and thus much closer to Hau'oli then Iki town was, set off another major warning of chaos Harry had not created flag.

The eleven year old boy Sol and the ten year old girl Luna were dark haired and dark eyed, and typically happy siblings with their cheerful mother who had felt a new scenery would fit the family better. Both happily settling in and becoming instant friends to an always friendly Hau and the three deciding to take their island challenge together. Though all three had been a bit put out that Rayne had 'missed' a key question on her last test that would have let her get a pokemon at age nine and thus would get one at ten when the twins would hopefully pass their own tests to prove they could take care of a pokemon at age nine.

Harry's small heart attack became a stroke when he felt the Mist nature of the siblings within the very core of their souls and realized who they had been before.

 **A Stormy Skull**

It wasn't until the trio currently on their trial challenge had been almost done, and had apparently got caught up in some weirdness that involved Legendaries, wormholes, and aliens, that the twins and Rayne had been made aware of the maybe friend but was also the prickly rival of the trio even existed. Harry had sat backed and just contemplated how all of that was apparently going down and the only sign of such felt in Iki town was when one of those ultra beasts had popped up nearby and ended up fighting Tapu Koko. He then promptly thanked whoever was watching out for them and let the older kids deal with that madness, he already had a full plate in the future considering the various major crisis of world ending importance Ash would be involved in, in about three years.

Gladion was prickly, obsessed with being strong, overly protective of his sister and of the pokemon Silvally, and somehow was always being dragged around by Hau and Luna or trading training tips with Sol. It was an odd sort of dynamic that most got used to, especially considering Lillie was known to the residents of Iki town considering Uncle Kukui and Aunt Burnet had been helping her for a few months now. Everyone liked Lillie so they learned to ignore Gladion when he bristled at them and accepted that he was going to be around a lot more if Hau had any say in this.

When Gladion seemed a bit star struck by Rayne, Harry became wary. When Hazel and Ash watched in amusement as Gladion began to berate Hau for treating pokemon battles like a game Harry despaired and asked himself just how many souls had followed Rayne's bright soul to this world and would all of them suddenly appear in this tiny town at some point?

 **The More Things Change**

Life as it always does settled down after the whole Ultra Beast Fiasco and the twins had to buckle down and study hard to get their trainer's license. Thus the two barely noticed the six older kids dancing around one another in odd ways. Well more Hau and Luna were circling a flustered Gladion while Sol added oil to that fire and Rayne and Lillie just watched. Rayne in slight amusement because she found the puppy crush Luna and Hau had on Gladion funny considering Gladion at thirteen was realizing what hormones were so was reacting in funny ways to said crushes. Lillie was more concerned, but she was naturally a worrier and after seeing the adults finding such funny settled down to spectate as well.

Hazel and Ash were just confused by it all when the dust of exams had settled and they had walked back home after returning the two rattatas they had to take care of for a week to show they knew how to use their knowledge to care for pokemon and not just write the right answers down. [The twins were a bit too focused on Pokemon that it would take until their mid teens to realize what hormones and crushes were.]

A week later a smugly grinning Kukui, who also threw a knowing look at the softly smiling Rayne standing next to the almost vibrating twins,was doing all he could to draw it all out and see if one would finally burst and demand an answer. Finally when it seemed Ash was contemplating throwing herself at his knees while Hazel looked ready to help her twin do so, he finally broke the tension in a flourish as he held out three trainer licenses to the waiting girls. Much to the amused pride of the rest of the extended family. There was much jubilation from the twins and a large and bright smile from Rayne as they all affixed said licenses in their travel cases that would also hold their Challenge passport and other important items like money and if they decided to do so later in other regions, gym badges or contest ribbons.

This along with the travelling equipment they had earned through chores and small jobs to neighbors, or gifted to them on birthdays or other special events, meant that only one more thing was needed before they could go off and try the trials themselves.

[Harry fervently hoping that the madness that the older kids had dealt with on their trial journey meant this one would be calmer and thus the training wheels for his helping keep Ash on course.]

A starter pokemon.

Unlike most regions where the vast majority of new trainers get one of three standard starter pokemon. Alola and it's widespread population over the four islands made such trickier to do, and thus while there were three starters recognized by the Pokemon League as the starters of Alola, most new trainers usually started out with something else and usually found a wild version of a starter on their journey. It also didn't help that Professor Kukui may be the league recognized professor for the region, but he freely admitted that pokemon breeding was not a skill he had thus why he didn't take care of trainer's pokemon (Though with how Alola viewed pokemon partners and their lack of an actual league this wasn't as big of a deal since most locals only ever had one or two pokemon they could easily care for on their own and not full teams or teams in the double digits.) and thus why it was rare for him to have a set of starters on hand since another person was in charge of breeding them while maintaining their population at a healthy rate in the wild. So while Sol, Luna, and Hau had been the lucky draw for a standard starter; Rayne, Hazel, and Ash had been told and had accepted months before they would likely get unconventional starters. This usually meant young pokemon old enough to be trained or a pokemon caught by a relative who thought said pokemon would work well with their child.

In the case of Rayne and Ash it was the former as Professor Kukui had been watching a young male Litleo and a male Pichu that had been given away by a breeder that had been hoping for some indication of what egg move they could learn and not happy with what would likely be the result from said breeding experiment. While Hazel was the latter in that Delia had noticed a Mimikyu that had been all but stalking her eldest daughter for weeks now.

Ash had instantly fell in love with the Pichu and when the Pichu realized how much Ash would cater to him in regards to attention and treats he was just as in love. Rayne and Litleo had taken a bit more time to warm up to one another, but like most people that have met Rayne the two were just as attached as Ash was to Pichu. Hazel, to those watching, had also attached to Mimikyu as quickly as Ash had to Pichu even nicknaming him with barely any hesitation.

In reality Harry had felt Death from the small ghost and fairy type as it wobbled in front of her. She had felt the tendrils of such for a while now, but it was only now that she fully realized just what that meant. Even as her arms had reached out to cuddle this small fragment of Death and her voice without any consultation of Harry or Hazel had blurted out one word.

"Mort."

That had led to Rayne contemplating for about ten minutes before asking her Litleo if it liked the name Natsu and receiving an affirmative. Ash admitted she was bad with names so her and Pichu would look through some books to see if anything caught his eye for her to call him.

Harry once again despaired because that name and the fact a certain box weapon was a tiny lion made of sky flames was not a coincidence at all he was certain of it. Though cuddling this tiny being of Death helped a little because Death was a greedy thing when it came to affection and it didn't take long for Harry to give in to such on various worlds when Death would take the form of a pet for Harry to cuddle and fuss over.

Death sat back and allowed 'Mort' to bask in the affection of a nine year old Hazel as he settled to see how this would turn out.

* * *

So yes, I made people from KHR into actual people in Pokemon. Mostly to avoid trying to shift around everything and anything in the Pokemon world to make them fit in as easily as Rayne. It also gives me a nice stepping stone for Harry to manipulate connections down the road to keep Ash alive, even if that means dealing with insane flame users that now have deadly creatures to do their bidding as well. Not all who may pop up will be such and I'm trying to not drag the entire KHR cast into this since this is supposed to revolve around Harry/Hazel and Ash with big sis Tsuna/Rayne helping or hindering things depending on her mood. Though being cameos and side characters could be interesting to break up long sections. I'll have to think on that or see how you readers feel about such.

Also I think it's obvious who is who but let me know if it was that easy to spot the mafia kid in this and your thoughts on what this could mean down the line.


	5. Chapter 5

Another verse, same as the first. Disclaimer and General Warnings on chapter one.

This is a short chapter for a few reasons. The main one being that with the trio now starting the actual journey part of the story I realized that means one important thing...

Catching Pokemon.

So I left a poll on my profile regarding my dilemma on this regarding how many they'll catch in Alola. As I said in the poll depending on how that goes will determine how many new pokemon they'll acquire when they travel abroad, because as I stated way back in chapter one Ash and by extension Rayne and Hazel are not going to "Catch 'em All" since I want them to actually bond with their pokemon and not use them in a region then never see them again once they move on barring one or two special ones. This is in part for my own sanity, the fact that Harry is making certain Ash actually gets through the world saving events a lot better off since Ash will have a team that isn't constantly set back to level one at the start of a region, and because having them grow up in Alola they have the mindset of pokemon being partners in life and battle and not just as battle buddies.

If you have ideas on what kinds of pokemon for them to catch in **ALOLA,** aka please don't send me request for pokemon not native to Alola or for future regions just yet, then I'll happily consider it if you give me a reason for why so and so should have say an Alolan Vulpix or a Cutiefly that isn't just because it's powerful/cute/your favorite one. Please don't suggest Legendary pokemon to be caught as I don't want to go down that route. Other then that if you make a suggestion that pings the muse or give a reason that amuses me or makes me agree with you I'll consider it. Also keep in mind that depending on what they catch in this region will help dictate what they'll catch in other regions since they are going to be selective so won't have twenty water types. Unless something in the plot or a reviewer makes me think making them type specialize is could be fun or work better. Like how Hazel likely will have a majority of her pokemon at least be half ghost type just because of the Master of Death thing.

* * *

 **Tutorial Stage**

Unlike most children upon receiving their first pokemon the three girls felt no need to rush blindly into the wilds as soon as they could. There being no real time limit to take said trials, the older kids swarming them ready to help them get used to being trainers, and the three wanting to actually get to know their pokemon before going out meant they spent a week and a half in Iki town after receiving their pokemon.

Harry also saw no need to hurry things along as Ash did not need to be in Kanto for any major events until well after her eleventh birthday and almost to her twelfth.

This was a good thing in hindsight considering Pichu (Harry had a side bet with himself on whether or not Ash would ever actually give nicknames to her pokemon or would default to their species name like her male counterpart had done.) and Natsu were still relatively young thus could do with some experience gained from mock battles between them as well as through the indulgences of some of the pokemon the older kids had. Silvally was oddly enough one such pokemon that seemed happy to let the younger pokemon attempt to fight it while using weaker attacks to help them dodge and endure attacks.

Mort had been wild, so it was more getting used to listening to Hazel in battle then actual experience being needed. So the mock battles were more for Hazel's benefit then Mort's in that regard.

This all added up in time that they were much more confident in themselves and had taken the horror stories from the older kids to heart regarding dumb things not to do while traveling the wild areas of the islands. Maybe just maybe that odd feud the spearow and weedle line had with Ash in another life would be missed this time around as Harry did not want to deal with that reoccuring theme anytime they came back home to visit in the future.

 **Future Talk**

"So what exactly do you do after you complete a trial?"

"It depends on the person really. Me and Sol have a bet that Gladion will go take on a league at some point."

"Yeah! I'm going to train real hard and take it seriously this time so I can take over for Tutu when he finally decides to stop being Kahuna."

"Hau as a Kahuna that would be something to see."

"Hah, I'm going to be the best Kahuna I can be!"

"So what about you little ones-"

"We're not little!"

"-any thoughts on what you want to do when you complete your Challenge?"

"I heard a bunch of kids from Kanto talk about being Pokemon Masters. That sounds like an awesome thing."

"What even is a Pokemon Master though Ash?"

"...I don't know. Hazel do you know what that means to be one?"

"The only thing I ever saw was about a Master Tournament held every ten years, but you have to either be a Champion, Elite Four, Gym Leader, or won at least three conferences to be invited to it."

"But what do they do?"

"I guess nothing?"

"So it's just a bragging right then. Figures."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound as awesome as it first did."

"Don't worry Ashy you might figure out what you want to do during your travels, and hey there's likely not that many girls that can say they got such a title."

"Sol what are you trying to say?"

"Just looking at facts and how a lot of those at the "top" of the League are mostly male."

"You don't have to say it like that you know."

"What is it I really want to do though if being a Pokemon Master isn't as great as everyone says it is?"

Fate watched in slight bemusement as things shifted two degrees to the right.

 **A Future Shinobi**

The day three girls took their first real step into their journey as they went to find Trial Captain Ilima an egg in the hatchery of the Kalos region that was in charge of maintaining starters for aspiring trainers and performers, hatched.

The moment large yellow eyes blinked and took in the world outside of its egg for the first time an ember of warmth seemed to spark in the young Froakie's heart. At the same moment nine year old Ash Ketchum paused while walking along the beach of Hau'oli and placed a hand to her suddenly rapidly beating heart in shock and confusion. Her young mind deciding after a moment that sudden heart racing and warmth was her clearly being excited to start being a trainer.

Death had also felt the exact moment that two bright souls had reached out and slotted together as they were meant to do. The why and how instinctively known to that small aspect residing in 'Mort' as such bonds meant both souls would always be reaped together to meet again in another life. Harry Potter had also felt such and realized what such meant in the near future when the realization that with Alola and Kalos being much closer to one another then Kanto and Kalos that such should have been realized. Aura bonds were just another name for soulmates, and despite what popular culture may have one to believe soulmates were rarely of the romantic nature.

This could cause a bit of an upset if the water type decided to not wait several years for Ash to come to him and instead decide to go and find Ash, or for Ash to find that link early when she started learning about Aura and go and find him despite whatever else was going on.

Hazel felt a small headache forming in her right temple and blamed it on the bright sun and having gotten up far too early to double check her travel bag was ready.

* * *

Yep, I'm going to have Ash and Froakie meet much, much earlier in this timeline then in canon because the bond they had in the show just screams something Aura/Soul deep that should be fostered much sooner and for longer then a year. Though when they'll meet is still up in the air right now.

Also a bit of a cheat sheet for who is who in the reincarnation cycle so far and thus a look into the horror when Harry's mistake in not watching out for them comes back to bite him later on:

Hazel: Harry Potter. Master of Death and first magic user in the pokemon world. (I have plans for Harry causing a bit of an evolution in humans due to this s/he'll have to deal with in the future.)

Rayne: Tsunayoshi Sawada. Future Aura user/guardian. (When we get into Aura I am going to steal shamelessly from Tsuna's canon regarding Flames in regards to usage and different types of Aura users since we know so little about such from canon.)

Hau: Takeshi Yamamoto. Future Kahuna, best friends with Sol, and self appointed leader of the make Gladion have a brighter day squad.

Gladion: Hayato Gokudera. Heir to the Aether Organization, former Team Skull member, rival to Hau, Luna, and Sol (But also a friend but he won't admit that) and proud older brother to Lillie.

Luna (AKA female protag for USUM): Nagi/Chrome Dokuro. Kanto native, younger sister to Sol, finisher of the Island Challenge currently debating what to do next and how to make certain her group of friends go along for the ride.

Sol (AKA male protag for USUM): Mukuro Rokudo. Kanto native, older brother to Luna, best friends with Hau. Instigator for causing Gladion torment by sending his sister and Hau to 'cheer him up' randomly.


End file.
